


Eldritch Beauty

by saltyspacerock



Series: Steven Universe Fluff Drabbles [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Eldritch, F/F, F/M, Fluff, cute!!!, reader ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyspacerock/pseuds/saltyspacerock
Summary: You admire Alexandrite's gorgeous, otherworldly form.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The entropy calms you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142548) by [nobody_in_particular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_in_particular/pseuds/nobody_in_particular). 



Surrounding, huge, beautiful in ways that you fail to express. Her rotating, unfathomably alien form brings you such admiration, such calm.

Alternating sets of hands close around you, each carefully handling you in different ways. One pair holds you, two gems embedded in the palms. Another purple set gently holds your hands (as best they can, being careful. It's more like you putting your hands on a large finger) The final pair was gently grooming your hair with slim, pale fingers.

She's incomprehensible. She's elegant. She's Alexandrite.

Her entropy inducing form is hypnotizing. A humanlike mask covers her true face, a gigantic, animal-like mouth with monstrous teeth. She wears a large pair of glasses-- or possibly huge compound eyes. You've never thought to ask.

Her three sets of arms always swivel to meet you, with hesitation as to not harm you. Her body, despite being large and full of muscle, is also somehow slim and curving. She also has four glistening gems-- one on her chest, two on her palms, and one on her forehead. Her hair is voluminous and incredibly soft to the touch. You have taken handfuls of it before when she was laying on the beach and very nearly fell asleep there.

She runs a long, thick finger down your spine. You purr slightly, arching your back and shuddering at her delicate yet strong touch. You turn around towards her and see Alexandrite smile.

"Are you comfortable?" Her raspy, thick voice all but whispers. You grin widely and nod.

She runs another finger down your back. "Good."

You stand up and stretch, shaking a bit. Looking at the vision of a gem above you, you give her a loving and in awe smile. She smiles back with her mask and her maw as well, jagged teeth meshing with one another.

You love her. She isn't Alexandra or Alexander-- she is the origin, the source of those very names and ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to @nobody_in_particular for the inspiration to this!!


End file.
